They Do Not Call Me Marshall Anymore
by Gig889
Summary: Matt runs into Kitty in a bar after" Return to Dodge". It is a time to look over old times and take hold of new times
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark smoked filled saloon. Matt Dillon wandered in out of the dark cold night. His side was still hurting from a knife wound he received a few months ago.  
He had not been sleeping well of late. The vision of Kitty Russel standing in the Dodge House window, crying, invaded his every waking moment. In fact, she seemed to have stolen his dreams as well.  
A stiff drink to warm his insides and he would feel better. He found himself missing old Doc. Doc would have given him something to ease the pain along with a strong talking to about overdoing it. He missed hearing, "You're a damn fool". Matt knew full well Doc was right

The saloon was full of cowboys. It was lively and warm. He made his way to the bar and ordered a beer. He kept his eyes on his beer, for he did not want anyone bothering him.  
From behind, he hears a soft southern voice say, "Deal me out."  
She rose from the table, strutted over, and leaned on the bar. "Howdy cowboy. Buy me a drink," she said as she slipped her hand under his buckskin coat.  
Matt looked up. "Howdy. Beer ok? Can't afford that high-end stuff."  
She smiled that old remembered saloon gal smile. "Why don't we drink it in my room?"  
Matt turned to give her a good looking over. "I am sure I cannot afford a good looking woman like you!"  
She leaned over so he could look down her dress. "Not to worry. Marshals ride for free."  
Matt smiled. "They don't call me marshal anymore."  
She laughed that laugh that filled the room. "Well, I don't invite men to my room anymore."  
The Bartender brought her winnings, set it on the bar. Matt raised his eyebrow as he ran his thumb over the stack of money. "Kitty! You haven't been cheating!"  
Kitty winked. "Who? Little old me?"  
The cowboy she had been playing with yelled, "She was cheating? Why you old tart!" He went for his gun. "You stinking whore."  
Matt pulled his gun before the cowboy cleared leather. "That's enough of that. How much did you have in the game?"  
Kitty yelled: "I was not cheating. He is the poorest poker player I have ever seen. If I wanted to, I could have taken him for all his money, his saddle, horse, gun, and his boots."  
Matt asked Kitty, "How much of the pot was your buy-in?"  
Kitty laughed. "I took my buy-in off the table six hands ago. The last six hands were pure profit."  
Matt took the money and gave it to the cowboy. "Stay out of saloons and poker games until you're old enough to wear that gun. Get out!"  
The others in the bar laughed as the cowboy left grumbling under his breath.

"Kitty!" Matt said with a raised eyebrow.  
Kitty ordered a bottle from the top shelf. "I was just killing time waiting for the midnight train to get in. Come on Matt, I need to talk to you."  
Kitty's room was lavish, making Matt uncomfortable. She poured him a strong drink as he hunted a wooden chair to sit in.  
She opened a music box and asked: "You remember this some?"  
Matt: "That song was playing the last time we danced."

He got up, limped across the room, and took her in his arms. "I think of it often."She felt good in his arms as her legs felt a little weak. Kitty closed her eyes and said the words that had been stuck in her throat for twelve years.

"I left Dodge because I was with child."  
Matt stopped dancing. "What?"  
Kitty explained: "I was going to tell you, then you got shot in your gun arm during that bank robbery. You could not use your gun hand. All you thought about was the town. You resigned and left town. If I had not seen you on the street, you would not even have told me you were going. Even then you did not tell me where , when, or if ever you would be back.

Doc told me I had to go to a big city hospital to have the baby because of my age and being shot, stabbed and..."  
Matt: "Bonner."  
Kitty: "Well yeah. I wanted so much to talk to you, but when you got back, you did not come and see me. You just went off somewhere else. I was getting bigger. Doc told me I was getting too far along to travel safely. I wanted to give our baby every chance. So I went.

I was told the child would not make it, so it would be best for everyone if I got rid of it. But I couldn't. I know it was not fair of me knowing how you felt, but I had him.

He was sickly, unable to walk or talk for a long time. They told me he never would. He is your son so he fought hard. Every time he was told he would not be able to do something, he set out to do it."  
Matt raised his eyebrow. "You mean I have a son?"  
Kitty smiled: "Uh huh. He is eleven, almost twelve. Taller than you. He looks just like you. Has your eyes. A friend is bringing him here on the midnight train."  
Matt: "How did you know I was going to be here?"  
Kitty: "I didn't. When I got the word you were dying in Dodge, he was away at school. I did not think I had the time to go get him, so I sent for him. You got better. You left me without talking to me again. I had some business here so I telegraphed my friend to bring him here. I wanted to teach him something about the saloon business. I was kind of shocked to see you."  
Matt: "You're teaching him the saloon business? '  
Kitty: "He grew up in the back of a saloon so I don't think I can teach him to be a preacher."  
Matt: "He grew up in back of a saloon?"  
Kitty: "I had to work. The doctors and babysitters cost a lot."  
Matt: "What does he know about me?"  
Kitty: "I told him you are a famous lawman who sent us away to keep us safe. That someday you would send for us."

A knock on the door told them the train was in.  
Matt stood on the platform wondering if he would recognize his son. No problem. Kitty's friend turned out to be Festus Hagen, who was boxing the young man's ears as they disembarked.  
Festus: "Didn't anyone ever tell yea you don't talk to a lady like that. Why if your mother heard you talk like that she would beat you till the cows come home, don't you see."  
Matt stepped forward. Festus looked surprised: "Matthew!"  
Kitty came out from the ticket office.

Tears came to the marshal's face. The boy was six foot eight and had light hair. Matt would have known him anywhere. He had her face. The boy was wearing a top hat, a dress shirt with a stiff front decorated with shirt studs, an ascot tie made up as a neckband with wide wings attached with a diamond stickpin, a ditto suit consisting of a sack coat with matching  
waistcoat and trousers, and high heel shoes with a narrow toe. Looks like Kitty dressed him Matt thought.

Festus kind of pushed the boy toward the tuff looking badly dressed old man, standing with his hand resting on a six-gun.  
Kitty came over: "I know this is not the place to do this but, David Allen Russel, this is Marshall Matthew Dillon. The boy looked like he might be sick." Is he my.. "  
Kitty: "Yes, this is your father."  
Matt extended his hand. The boy spit on the ground and kept his hand in his pocket. "Big deal. I don't want anything to do with this mutton shunter. Why he ain't nothing but a hornswoggler," he said as he pushed past Matt.  
Both Kitty and Festus swatted the boy.  
The boy turned on Kitty: "what did you expect? You think I was going to welcome him? He never wanted me. Now that I am old enough to work, he wants me. Well, we don't need him. I can take care of you without him butting in."  
Kitty went to swat him again. Matt stopped her. "Give the boy some time. It is a lot to get used to."  
The boy turned on Matt. "You did not want her when she was broke. Now that we can finally live well, you come along to take her for everything she has. Then what you're going to disregard her like the old whore she is."  
This time all three swatted him.


	2. Chapter 2 the boy

"I can handle him." Kitty took the boy in hand and pulled him down the street.  
Festus shook his head. "I need a drink. It was a long trip. You sure that is your's?" Matt: "Afraid so. It has been a long time. It is good to see you."

Festus and Matt were sharing a bottle at a dark, dusty empty bar when Kitty came in, walked over to the bar, and ordered a bottle.  
"I am sorry. We do not serve women in here," said the bartender. "Besides, an unescorted woman is not allowed on the street after seven." Kitty was a  
little surprised and a little mad. She had been living in the east and had all but forgotten western laws regarding a single woman.  
Matt and Festus stood up. "The lady is with me," Matt said.  
The Bartender looked at Matt. "Marshall because you spoke for her, she may sit. But get her out of here as soon as possible. I do not want any trouble."  
Matt smiled knowing what Kitty's reaction was going to be."I am no longer a Marshall. Kitty, come sit."  
Kitty looked like she might kill someone. "No... I have as much right to buy a drink as anyone!"  
Matt: "The truth is, no you don't. They have the right to refuse service to anyone. Come on, it is a nice night. We can go for a walk."  
Kitty put her hand on her hip. "Are you sure I am legal to go for a walk?"  
Matt: "You're legal with me."  
Kitty fanned herself. "Why Marshall, are you sure I won't be too much trouble?" she said batting her eyes.  
Matt:"Uh Huh."  
Festus shook his head.

They caught the attention of the local sheriff as they walked down the deserted street. Kitty saw a bench and sat down. Festus sat beside her. "Why  
don't you tell Matthew the real reason you left New Orleans?" Kitty looked a little embarrassed. "David got in a little trouble. I agreed to get him out  
of town so they would not press charges against him." Matt cleaned his boots off on the sidewalk. "A little trouble?" Kitty rubbed her head. "He was such a great kid until about a year ago. Now he just seems to be going out of his way to get into trouble."Matt played with his hat. "This was not the first time...  
Kitty?...Kitty?"  
Kitty shook her head. "It was just kid stuff. Fights ripped up some flower garden, stole some candy, broke a few windows, scared a cable car horse with some firecrackers."  
Festus shifted his feet. "Tell him."  
Kitty: "I don't think he is guilty ...I mean I don't think he did it on purpose ... I think things just got out of hand."  
Matt was becoming impatient. "Kitty!"  
Looking really sad and disappointed, she said, "They say he burnt down a dock full of supplies for the army."  
Matt suddenly got a headache. "Is that all?"  
"He said they were smoking corn silk on the dock," Kitty said sounding kind of defensive. "The hay they were sitting on caught fire, then some powder went off, the dock set a riverboat that was tied up on fire and it sank. He really did not mean to do it,... I paid for all the damage, and no one was hurt."

Matt: "Uh-huh...Is that all? Has he been drinking?.. Smoking wackyweed...gambling... women?"  
Kitty quietly said, "He has been drinking all his life...needed to if he going to run a saloon. He can play cards as good as me...I think he has been going to the opium dens... It is not his fault. I should have made a better home for him... been home more."  
Matt stamped his foot. "I will have no more talk like that. The boy is old enough to know what he is doing."  
Kitty smiled at Festus. "I thought Festus could take him up in the hills and teach him all the stuff I couldn't ..You know, man stuff."

The local sheriff came up with his hand on his gun. "Whats going on here? What's this woman doing on the street?"  
Matt stood at his full height. "We are talking!"  
Sheriff: "I will thank you to get her off the street. I run a clean town. If it was anyone else but you marshal." Kitty stood up. "It is ok Matt. I need to check on David."

It was decided that Matt and Festus would take the boy to the hills to teach him to be a man, not an easy task. The boy was not happy, he put up quite a fuss.  
David said he was going to run off to a civilized town like Saint Louis. Kitty lost her temper. "Go ahead, start walking. Better start thinking about what kind of job you're going to get when you get there, for you will get no money from me...If you spend three months with your father and he feels you can handle it, I will turn a saloon I am opening over to you to run."

In private, Matt said he was not pleased. "The boy is not old enough for such responsibility." Kitty looked a little mad. "The government will not let me take out a loan in my own name, so the saloon is really his anyway. I sold everything I owned to keep him out of jail. I thought I could get a saloon up and running while you were gone." Matt looked surprised. You're going to open a saloon in this town?" Kitty smiled. "That would be a hoot, but no. In Silver City just over the prohibition line. I intend to sell to all the men in Kansas Who still like to drink." Matt played with his hat. "It is hard to think of Dodge as a dry town. Things have sure changed."

Matt left word for David to get his supplies, buy himself a good horse, and be ready to go tomorrow. He then went to the local doctor. The knife wound had reopened and was infected. The doctor advised a week's rest. Matt had become accustomed to not staying in one place too long, os those who would like to challenge Matt Dillon's gun could find him. Not that he was afraid, just tired of the senseless killing. He paid the Doctor. The Doctor said, "thank you, Marshall." Matt replied sadly, "I am not a Marshall anymore."

Kitty wanted to help David get the supplies and pick out the horse, but he did not want her help, informing her, "I can take care of myself." The boy bought the following items for his trip: ax, shovel, hatchet, hammer, hoe, anvil, grinding stone,animal trap, rope, books, hunting knife, several bags of clothes, fiddle,snowshoes, first aid kit, bedding, mirror, coffee grinder, dutch oven,wooden bucket, pitcher, bowl, stool, lantern, clock, 10 candles, and maps.

He then went to the stable looking over all the horses. At first, he wanted a lean black Stallion - a two-year-old that was full of fire. He thought better of it, thinking the skinny horse would not stand up to the marshal's buckskin. Over by the rail, he spotted a horse standing 20 hands tall from the ground to his withers. It seemed to be very muscular. It had a shorter back, strong hindquarters, and long hair on its lower legs covering it's hooves. The horse hooves looked like dinner plates. The horse also had huge shoulders that supported a straight head that seemed to reach the sky. David thought that big shot Marshall is going to look small riding next to me on such a fine yard attendant did not want to sell the horse to David and told him, "Thatis not the horse for you." The horse seemed to have a quiet, calm disposition so David saw no problem.

Matt knocked on Kitty's door. "Can I come in?" Kitty seemed more beautiful than ever standing in the early morning light. "Festus and I are ready to go." Kitty smiled. "David has not gotten up yet. I will wake him. They delivered his supplies last night. I think he may have bought too much." Matt smiled."That is not surprising for a first trip." Kitty played with her fingernails. "Don't be too hard on him. He is very smart, but only knows what he was taught. The fault is mine." Matt shook his head ."The boy is lucky to have a woman like you for a mother. I believe the dock fire was an accident. He is just feeling his wild oats. Maybe getting out of the city is what he needs. Don't worry. I did some things I am not so proud of when I was his age."

David walked out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" Kitty rushed to get the boy some food. "Most of the time the guys leave at the crack of dawn," Kitty said. Matt shifted his weight. "Where is your horse? I can pack him while you get dressed." David pulled on his boots. "I don't need any help from you! I can do it myself." He left slamming the door.

Matt looked at the food David refused. Kitty invited him to stay and have some food while he waited. "It looks good. I could use some coffee." Kitty looked concerned. "Are you feeling all right?"Matt sat down. "The cut in my side is giving me some trouble. I don't heal up as fast as I used to. I am fine".

He reached across the table and took her hand. Her hand felt so soft, he longed to feel them on his body. She felt a longing to feel his soft lips on her mouth. She moved her foot between his legs and rubbed up against his knee. They both felt an energy long time forgotten, making both of them feel unsettled.

David bought the horses gear at the tack harness was a heavy collar with a breast strap, and silver good luck bells. Just like the kind used to pull the cable cars back home. He also bought a fine Challenger Silver Show saddle with silver trim complete with matching leather Silver Ferrule headstall, breast collar, reins, with quick  
change buckles. The saddle weighted about 28 pounds. He had it delivered to the hotel.

The owner at the stable shook his head and charged an extra two bits for extra feed. He offered David a small riding horse in trade. David refused, thinking the man wanted to cheat him. The horse came with a bridle connecting the reins. The boy walked the huge horse to the hotel to get his supplies. When he arrived, he found lots of  
cowboys marveling at the fine saddle.

80 inches did not seem that tall to the 6-foot 8-inch boy until he tried loading the supplies. The horse, unaccustomed to the sounds of the gear was startled. The result was an impromptu rodeo. David's gear smashed and scattered. The horse panicked and ran away, streaming gear behind him as he disappeared into the distance. Some of the laughing cowboys retrieved the animal.

Matt rubbed Kitty's hand. "My biggest regret is how I treated you. If I had it to over.." Kitty smiled and kissed his hand softly. "You would do everything the same. It was not all your fault. I could not have run the Long Branch as your wife. We did have a lot of good times. Remember how we laughed away the hours as we raised a glass or two?" Matt smiled ."What happened to us?" Kitty laughed."We lost the thrill of just being alive. Change came along and made us grow up."

Festus entered. "Matthew, you need to do something. That yahoo kid of yourn bought a draft horse! A Shire no less. It is about the biggest horse I ever have seen. You know what that fool is trying to do, pack that thing. Matt jumped up. "He is what?" He ran down the stairs in time to see the boy throw a bundle on the horse who promptly laid down and started to roll. Matt grabbed the boy pulling him out of the road of the rolling horse. As the horse rolled he crushed the supplies. The cowboys laughed as the boy  
jumped up. The boy yelled at Matt that he knew what he was doing and Matt had no right it interfere.

"Hey Marshall," the cowboys yelled. "The boy there has a good idea you can catch bad guys faster with a bigger horse."  
"Move along," Matt said to the crowd. "There is nothing here to see." The Cowboys moved across the street and sat on the sidewalk. Festus righted the  
horse and gentled him.

The boy took a swing at Matt. Matt said, "That one was for free, don't try it again." The boy backed up and yelled, "You too chicken to fight me, old man?" He threw  
another punch and missed. Festus laughed as Matt backhanded the boy with little more effort than swatting a fly. Set him on the sidewalk. "You can get yourself killed if you like, but I will not stand by and let you hurt a horse. That is a plow horse not suited for long rides in the hills." David: "It is a fine horse stronger and bigger than yours!" Matt looked at Festus. Festus spit on the ground" It won't hurt the horse if we ride him over to Centerville. Some of those farmers will probably trade him for riding stock."

Matt explained as he repacked the horse."You only travel light. I pack only about 60-80 pounds of food, water, equipment and clothing for a hunting trip. Pack the sides even and put a cloth around anything that makes noise for it startles the horse. I normally only bring what I can stuff in a saddle bag." Matt might have just saved his breath because the boy was making fun of him behind his back, rolling his eyes and dancing around.

Matt picked up the fancy saddle and threw it at the boy. Take this back and get an extra wide western draft horse trail saddle. The boy said Matt was just  
jealous of the fine saddle and refused. Matt replied, "Put it on the horse." The boy threw the saddle on the horse but the bars sat very high up, almost on top of the spine. The saddle was too narrow, the girth fall forwards almost around the horse's shoulders.

Matt had his eye on the horse. He could tell by the horse's body language, that he was uncomfortable.

The cinch was too short so the boy used a rope to tie the saddle on. One of the cowboys yelled, "Jump up on her, let's see how you look."Matt started to object. The boy took a short run, jumped on the horse's back, slipped underneath his belly, caught hold of its tail. The horse reared as the boy fell to the ground. Matt grabbed him pulling him clear.

Matt took the saddle from the horse and explained as he walked to the tackle shop. "The saddle should rest on the withers without blocking the shoulder and the back should go no further than the last rib bone. The gullet is the long empty space that runs lengthwise along the spine of the horse. A properly fitting saddle will allow you to see all the way through the gullet when viewed from the back. You should be able to fit 2-3 fingers stacked on top of the withers inside the gullet, just below the fork/swell.  
Check the bar slope. The bars are the part of the saddle that forms the gullet and holds the saddle on the horse's back. The bars run along the length of the spine and should be in contact with the entirety of the horse's back if the saddle fits. If the bars are too straight, they will only meet with the withers and the croup of the horse's back, causing bridging. If the bars are too curved, they will touch only the center of the horse's back and cause the saddle to rock. All that silver will get hot in the sun burning you  
"The boy was mad, but Matt traded the fancy saddle for a King Draft Saddle. It was not much to look at.

Matt told the boy to go tell his mother they were leaving and would meet her in Silver City at the end of the season.  
Matt and Festus returned some of David's supplies and bought things that were needed. Then they packed the horse. The boy had not returned, so Matt went to fetch  
him.

The door to Kitty's room was open a crack. Matt saw David holding Kitty's hand as she lay on a settee. "Did you eat today?" David asked. "Did you take your pills?" Kitty responded, "Don't worry about me. You understand why we had to leave New Orleans and why I am sending you with your father?" David sounded a little mad. "I know I goofed up. I am sorry it cost you your saloon. I heard people talking about that man you call my father in it true he single-handedly settled the west?" Kitty laughed. "Yeah, I guess he did. The world we lived in no longer exists. The world was changing and we got caught up in it. Matt stood pretty much alone to bring about the change. The funny thing is, if he could he would go back to the days when Dodge was a wide open city. Please give him a chance. He is a good man."David looked away from her. "Could not tell by me."Kitty spoke softly. "He did not know about you."

Matt knocked on the door.

Kitty stood on the sidewalk and watched as her men rode past. She watched as David's horse sprang into motion. It galloped along at a steady and rhythmic pace, but he began to slip from the saddle .In terror, David grabbed for the horse's mane, but couldn't seem to get a firm grip. He tried to throw his arms around the horse's neck, but he slid down the side of the horse anyway. The horse galloped along, seemingly impervious to its slipping rider. Finally, giving up his frail grip, he leapt away from the horse to try and throw himself to safety.

Unfortunately, his foot became entangled in the stirrup. He is now at the mercy of the horse's pounding hooves as his head struck against the ground over and over. David was mere moments away from unconsciousness when Festus stopped the horse and Matt rescued the kid.

Matt looked at Kitty surged his shoulders adjusted his hat and smiled reassuringly.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt decided to stay in town and have his son looked at by the local doctor. He also wanted more time with Kitty. Kitty and Matt sat in the Doctor's outer office. Matt offered her some coffee. She took one sip and turned white. "That is truly awful," she said as she sat her cup down. Matt tasted the coffee. "It is not so bad. Are you ok ?" She smiled. "I'm fine, just tired. It has been a long trip."  
The doctor came out. Taking Kitty's hand he said, "The boy is fine. I would like him to stay here overnight. A head injury is kind of tricky. I have given him something to let him sleep." Matt asked if the boy would be ok to ride in the morning. The doctor said as long as nothing unforeseen happens, he should be fine. Kitty started to get up but began to pass out. Matt caught her. After a short exam, the doctor advised a good meal and a good night's sleep. Matt said he would see to it personally.

At the dinner, Kitty wanted soup but Matt ordered two steaks with all the fixings. The places were nice with lace tablecloths and candles. They talked of old times and old friends. Matt was surprised when he recognized the broach she was wearing. "I thought that broach was ruined." Kitty smiled. "I had it reset. I truly love it." Matt smiled. "I am sure you have much finer pieces than that." Kitty rubbed the cameo. "None that I can think of." Matt was concerned when she only ate about one-third of her meal. "I  
remember a time when you would eat all that and half of mine." Kitty drank some water, leaving her coffee set. "Can we get out of here? I am not very hungry." Matt held her chair. "Would you like to go for a carriage ride? I could rent one from the stable." Kitty blushed a little. "It sounds great."

The carriage ride was quite romantic. They went slow enough so they could look into each other's eyes while riding along. They stopped down by a creek so they could wade in the stream for a while. Then dried themselves on a blanket in the afternoon sun. Kitty finally said, "We really need to talk." Matt agreed. He moved closer and they did very little talking as old feelings overtook them. When the sun went down, they headed back. The horses produce a rhythmic sound, much like Kitty's heartbeats. Kitty laid her head on his shoulder as they rode in the moonlight behind a trotting horse.

Matt dropped Kitty off at her hotel, then took the carriage back to the stable. The local sheriff was questioning Kitty about being on the street alone when Matt returned. Kitty was getting tired of this sheriff and was about to tell him what she thought when Matt took her hand. "We want no trouble. She is with me. We will get off the street."

Kitty was still mad when they got to her room. It took a long time for Matt to calm her down. They decided the talk they needed to have could wait until morning. She fell asleep in his arms. Matt was surprised to find her gone when he woke.

Kitty entered the doctor's office."David wake up, your father and Festus will be coming soon and I need to talk you." David sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What is it, mother?" Kitty found a chair, sat, and played with her hands. "I have to tell you about your father and me,.You see when I first came to Dodge I had little money. I was twenty-two, alone, and scared to death. The men in Dodge outnumbered the women 30 to one. All the cowboys were trying to be the badest men in the town. Men were shot in the street almost every day. Matt was tall, handsome, and a bonified hero. I fell in love with him the moment I saw him, but I have to admit I needed him for protection. Being the marshal's woman made things easier for me, running a saloon in a cow town. I think I saw things in him that just were not there. I mean I had an unrealistic romantic view of things. I loved just walking down the street with him. If you would a have seen us then, you would have thought he really cared about me. What I am trying to say is, a lot of what happened was in my mind. A young girl looking for a knight in shining armor on a white horse. Matt came darn close to filling that bill, but after I got older and you were coming, I could no longer deceive myself. I prayed every day that someday he would care for me the way I cared for him. No one knew how much I loved him, but it was all in my mind. He never led me on or anything like that. I met lots of good men in that cow town. But Matt is the only one I really cared about. Truth be told, I cannot explain it other than to say It was all just make believe on my part."

Matt entered the room. "She is not telling you the truth. I loved her from the moment I saw her, but I was very afraid of her. You see, my heart I couldn't control. She ruled my very soul. I was afraid she would lead me around town like a roped cow. So I set out to put up guidelines for our relationship that were totally unfair. All the while praying she would care for me. It was far from make-believe. I loved her then for the girl she was.I love her now for the woman she has become. I thought about her every  
day. If my hopes, my dreams come true I will spend the rest of my life with her."

Festus entered. "You all ready to go? We're burning daylight. The horses are saddled and ready to go."  
Matt smiled at Kitty. Kitty smiled. "That is the story of my life. Go. Get to know your father. See you later Matt." Matt looked back at her, nodded, put his hat on, and was gone.

Riding through the woods was easy for Matt and Festus for they rode low in the saddle. David sat tall in the saddle like the men in New Orleans did. His horse was so tall almost every tree hit the boy in the face. By the time they decided to make camp, David was a bloody mess. Matt explained, "We ride high in the hills, then camp low at night. Water can almost always be found at lower elevations, and where there is water there is grass,for the horses. You walk that horse to cool him down, then give him at least one bucket of water. But never give water to a hot horse. Find a log to tie him down tonight so he can move around get some food, and not run off." It was cold and raining. "Festus and I will hunt supper. You get a fire started."

"Yeah," David said rolling his eyes. "In this rain, how do I do that?" Matt threw him some black rock. "Use flint and some old grass." David held an umbrella over his little fire when the men returned. Matt  
tried not to laugh at the little flame flickering under the dinky umbrella. Festus took charge of the fire as Matt and David dressed out the meat. Despite the rain, David felt good laying under the wide open starlit western sky. The next day would bring more challenges to the young man. In the morning, all his things were wet and the air was frigid. Worst of all, his horse was gone.

Matt looked disgusted. "Didn't you tether that thing?" David looked angry. "Yeah, I tied him to a log like you said." It took most of the day to find the horse. They found the huge horse tied to a small limb. Matt shook his head, but soon they were back on the road.

David was feeling hungry when he spotted a huge elk. THe large deer like animal stood 6 feet tall, weighed about 1000 lbs., and had extremely large antlers. David thought shooting this magnificent creature would impress those small game hunters. He pulled his gun and fired. The elk fell, then jumped up  
and ran out of sight. Matt and Festus were stunned. "What you do that for ?" Festus asked. David explained, "I hit him." Matt became very angry. "Yeah you hit him. Now you have to ride him down and kill him. You cannot leave him to the wolves. Come on, let's help track him down." Festus asked, "What are you going to do when we get him?" David did not know why the men were displeased. Matt explained, "We now have to kill that beast. He is too large for us to hall off on a horse. We have to cut him up  
where he lands. We cannot eat all the meat. With no way to preserve the meat, most of it will go bad. It is just a waste."

It took the better part of two days to track the beast. He was spotted just across a small stream. The  
stream and bank were about 5-6 feet across. Matt and Festus looked up stream to find a lower embankment. But David set off at a gallop, aimed for the stream and kicked. "We're going to make it," he thought. "Oh yeah, we're going to make it...oh no, were not.." He missed the top of the bank by about a foot. The horse landed happily and climbed out, and David bounced down the bank landing in the stream. He used vines to pull himself out. When he got out, he laid black and blue and embarrassed in a soft patch of green poison ivy.

As they were cutting the huge animal up, Festus suggested going up to Deadwood. "We could sell the meat and fur. We could get him a young woman who would make a man out of him." Matt thought Kitty might not approve. Having too much meat, and having his path blocked by barbed wire fence, Matt agreed.

Deadwood was a busy place. After selling the meat, they entered the Pussycat saloon. Matt worried about the boy's reaction. He need not have bothered himself. David walked over to the bar and asked to brow a guitar. He jumped up on the bar and began to sing "The Old Sod Shanty On The Claim." All the women turned their attention to him. David was playing the piano and singing. He got up, took six of the girls under his arms, headed for the stairs, stopped, sent two of the older girls over to Matt's table, then  
disappeared upstairs. Festus laughed. "He is your son all right. You always had a way with the ladies."

When Festus and Matt came downstairs in the early morning, they found David in a high stakes poker game, and he was winning. The good old boys wanted a chance to get even so did not want the boy to leave. Matt was about to step in when the boy put a twenty dollar gold piece on the table. "Drinks are on me. I will be back this way after I take care of some personal business. You boys save up your money so I can make it worth my while." Everyone laughed as the boy made for the door. "Let's get," he said under his breath.

The day was uneventful. The three rode into what was once the badlands. Matt was surprised to fine irrigation ditches and large fenced in gardens growing everything from avocados to zucchini. Festus remarked, "I think it is time I head back up into the hills. It's getting so you can't hardly stretch your legs anymore." They made camp.

When the moon got high in the sky, David could not sleep. Matt got up. "Tell me what you did with those ladies upstairs?" David sounded kind of strange. "Nothing just talked. I like saloon women better than those church going women Mother wants me to date.

Mother made me go to church with our cook's son. One year I was in this Christmas play. Mother sewed me a costume. She worked on it so hard her fingers bled. She was not going to come to see the play. I begged her to come. She sat in the back. I was so proud to see her. I was on stage but could hear the ladies talking in the front row. They said things about Mother that was not very Christian. After the play, all the people were shaking the preacher's hand. He would not shake Mothers - asked her not to come back. She no longer forces me to go to church. Our cook stopped going too.

You know what those ladies at that saloon told me? They pay the law twenty-five dollars a month to work. I remember when the law came around and told mother she was going to have to pay. She threw them out. They came back, broke up the place, and put her in the hospital for a week. She still would not pay."  
Matt smiled. "Sounds like Kitty." David started the fire. "So why is she letting that local sheriff push her around? I sure wish I knew she caught that stage safely. I know I am being silly. Mother is too smart  
to take on that sheriff." Festus got up without a word and saddled his horse. Matt followed him. "Where are you going?" Matt put on his hat. "Unless she changed, Kitty is in a lot of trouble." Matt and Festus headed out at a fast gallop. David yelled "wait on me" and took a run for his horse. He jumped, slid over the side, and into a large pile of poo. He then properly saddled his horse and caught up. The three rode hard all night.

The day after her men road out of town, Kitty made her way to the stage office and bought her ticket for Silver City. The stage was to come in that night around 10 o'clock. Kitty stayed in her room until 9:45, then made her way to the station. She was still standing there at 10:45 when the sheriff came up. He arrested her. She may have gotten away with paying the sheriff off, but not Kitty. She said the fine was unfair. A fight ensued and she slapped the sheriff.

The jail was a pitiful jail —a hole in the ground with a trapdoor beneath the jailer's house. The jail had two cells. After a slow body search, the sheriff pushed Kitty into a cell. "What's the matter sheriff?" Kitty yelled. "Is this the only way you can get a woman?" The sheriff slapped her hard. "The circuit judge will not be around for about a month. If you see yourself clear to be nice to me, I will tell him about you. But if you chose to act so high and mighty, I might just forget to tell him about you. I can keep you here as long as I want to."

Kitty looked around in the other cell. She saw a woman staring out into space. It took a long time, but Kitty finally got her to talk. The woman was just passing through this town. She stopped to buy supplies, getting into town just after dark. She was arrested for curfew and had been in jail since. "If I had it to do over, I would have been nicer to him." Kitty sat down against the wall. No one would miss her until the end of the season.

Kitty was getting hungry. "When do we get fed around here?" She started to yell. The other prisoner said, "I would not do that if I were you." The sheriff came into Kitty's cell. "You got a complaint?" he asked. "You cannot keep us here without feeding us." Kitty said. The sheriff slapped her, sending her to the floor. "You eat when I feel like feeding you." He then fed the lady in the other cell.

After the sherff left. The woman explained, "He intends to break you the way they break cows - no water or food for three days, then only for favors." Kitty rested her head against the cold wall.

Matt, Festus, and David rode into town at daybreak.


	4. Chapter 4

Festus checked at the hotel, - no Kitty. Matt checked with the deputy, who told him Kitty caught the train. Matt headed for the train station. The station attendant remembered selling Kitty her ticket and seeing her on the landing but did not recall seeing her get on the train. Matt then went to the telegraph office. David went to the saloon.

Kitty was hungry and cold. The lack of light caused her to be disoriented. She wondered how long she had been there - one day, maybe two or three. She was almost happy when the door opened. Light from upstairs came rushing in burning her eyes. In a funny kind of way, it gave her a ray of hope. The sheriff went into the outer cell. Kitty tried at first to see what was going on. Then she turned ran to the back wall. She made herself as small as possible and covered her ears. She began to cry but only for a moment. Then she became very very angry as she remembered another time when nothing counted but brutal force. A time when hope had been beaten out of her. She had given up because it hurt too much, she had suffered too much loss when men had taken and taken and taken until she would rather die or kill than lose one more thing. Kitty found a coldness inside that still had not thawed. She thought about how that loss could never be undone. It filled her full of bitterness and despair. Most of all, it made her unstoppable.

She stood up, her head high, and called to the sheriff, "Hey big boy. How would you like a lady of pleasure from a bawdyhouse in New Orleans? Come on you handsome buckaroo, come ride me. I will pleasure you in ways you have not thought of yet". She danced around in front of him. He tried to reach her through the bars, but she was just out of reach. The sheriff then came to her cell in a heated rush. She licked her lips and welcomed his tongue. She wiggled and squirmed until he was in position. When She felt him starting to react to her body, she bit down on his tongue so hard that blood squirted out of her mouth. At the same time, she brought her knee up between his legs. He hit her upside the head so she would release him. When she did, he fell backward. Grabbing his hair she introduced his face to her knee. He tried to get out of the cell, but she caught him on the ladder. Using her inch and half fingernails as meat hooks, she dragged him back. He kicked her in the face, but she felt nothing. That shiny badge egged her on as she threw him to the floor and jumped with both feet on his breadbasket. He grabbed her leg. Using the other one she kicked him in the face. Grabbing his head, she banged it time and time again on the floor until he no longer moved. Grabbing the other women, Kitty ran.

She ran to the only place she ever felt safe, the saloon. When David saw her bloody dress, black and blue face. He ran to her. Kitty softly told them, "I killed the sheriff."Festus pushed them out the door. Festus said, "I'll run and get Matt." David pulled his gun. "I will kill you and him before I will let her hang." Festus was taken back for a moment, then recovered. " That empty house we passed when we came into town. Let's get them off the street."Using the back alleys, they made it to the house. Festus started pulling back the rugs. "Most of the old houses have root cellars." When they found the hidden door, the woman refused to go down in. Kitty had wide-eyed fear. Festus said, "Keep them away from the windows, we need to get them out of this town. We should have some time before anyone finds the sheriff. I will trade that horse of your's for some riding stock. You should know Matthew is one of the best trackers I know. He will find us no matter how fast or far we run." David said, "I will not turn her over to that old Marshall."

David gaveFestus his gambling winnings. With the trade and money, Festus was able to get three Tennessee Walkers. He chose them because they do not freak out when they get into a tight spot and they can travel nearly 50 miles without water.

They dropped the woman off with her family. Her folks gave them some much-needed supplies. They rode hard and fast. David learned a lot watching Festus cover their  
tracks. Festus found a cave to hide in as Kitty was having trouble staying in the saddle. Her eyes were swollen closed, and she seemed to be in a lot of pain.  
The cave was cold and dark. Festus said they could not have a fire as the smoke would be spotted. Kitty had a blank stare said nothing, ate nothing. Festus was able to get her to drink some.

They settled in. Given Kitty's condition, Festus felt it best to squat for a time. David was standing the first watch. When out of the dark night he appeared, David fired. But his shot went wild. The large marshal did not return fire just sat in the moonlight. All they could see was his silhouette. Kitty recognized him right away and grabbed David's gun. The tall man fell off the horse in a heap on the ground. Festus ran to him, Kitty in tow. "He's burning up with fever." They pulled him into the cave. Kitty checked him out. His side was inflamed and badly swollen."He needs a doctor," She said as she ripped up her petticoat. "I need warm water and a knife." Then with frightened eyes, she yelled, "I am going to drain the wound."

Matt opened his eyes. "Kitty, you did not have to run. The sheriff is still alive he said he was jumped by four men. I knew it was you found this in the cell" he opened his hand it was her pin.

Kitty ordered David to go after a doctor. Festus thinking David may not be able to get a doctor to come. "Most doctors are not like old Doc. Them yahoos want people to come to them."

Tears ran down Kitty's face as she stabbed the knife into the inflamed wound. She wiped Matt's burning forehead throughout the night. Matt started to shake with the chills. Kitty banked the fire, then slipped under the blanket to hold her man and share her warmth. She prayed and cried until she fell asleep.  
When Kitty awoke, she was surprised to find Matt gone. Looking around the cave, she found him leaning on a rock staring at her. She was going to yell at him, but the look in his eyes stopped her. He said not a word but she knew what he was thinking. Getting up she became aware of her swollen face, unkempt hair, and the stained dress. She blushed. He smiled like it all was some kind of joke. "You're beautiful."Kitty was still trying to pull herself together. "I must look a fright." Matt laughed harder. "Never looked better. Made some coffee." He then fell into a sitting position.

Two cups of coffee later He asked, "Why David?" Kitty smiled and looked far away for a second. "I had a real hard time when I was with child. Sick all the time. Toward the end, the baby would not let me rest at all. I went into what they called false labor. It hurt really bad. I was ordered to bedrest. My bed was above the bar. One night when I could not take the pain anymore, a voice came into my room. David Alen was singing that song Chester used to sing all the time. The one about having a pack on your back. Anyway when he was singing the baby stopped hurting me. When he stopped singing the pain started again. After David was born he had the colic - cried day and night. The only time he was not crying was when David Alen was singing...Matt, why didn't you come when I wrote you about the baby? I kept waiting and watching for you. I thought someday you would just show up."

Matt dusted off his pants legs. "I never opened any of your letters. You took off without a word. I thought you did not want me anymore. When I got the first letter I started to open it, The thought of you having a new life without me overwhelmed me. I thought of another guy holding you. I could not take the chance of opening that letter. I was barely resisting the temptation to come get you as it was." Kitty's temper was raging. She could no longer control it. "You never opened any of my letters?"Matt looked at her with sad regretful eyes. "I saved them all, have them all at the cabin."Kitty just wanted to kick him. "You didn't open any of my letters because you felt sorry for yourself? You know that first letter I was so sick and weak they had to tie the pen to my hand, I did not have the strength to hold it. I lay in bed alone having him, the baby kicking my insides out, and you were feeling pain. I faced everything alone, stood alone against the world, and you didn't think it worth your time to open a letter! After all, you might have to think about me. I had you in my thoughts every second of every day. David's firsts words cut me like a knife. I could not take joy in them because all I could think of was you were missing it. All because you did not think it worth your time to open a letter. When you get the back to that cabin, I want you to burn those letters. Rip them up and burn them. Rip them up and grind them into the ground until all that is left is a black spot in the dirt. Then I want you to bury the black dust. I changed my mind about you teaching the boy anything. We will get out of your life so you won't be bothered with us anymore!"

The sadness in Kitty was overwhelming. Her eyes filled with tears. Her body ached, she lost all the strength in her legs, and she fell into a heap. She buried her face in her hands and started crying so hard she chocked herself. Matt went to her. Just then David entered the cave. "What have you done to her!" he yelled as he went for his gun. "Get away from her!" Matt was not paying any attention to the raging boy. David did not fire out of fear he would hit Kitty. He took the gun and hit Matt upside the head. Matt fell as blood ran down his face. He started to stand, but David hit him again in the head with the gun. Matt dropped. David jumped on him, kicking and biting. Kitty tried to pull David off when David backhanded her. David stood in shock. "I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you," he said as he ran to her aid. Matt now lost his temper and grabbed the boy, turned him around, and flattened him. Going to Kitty he asked, "Are you ok?" She pushed him away and went to her son. "Is he all right?"  
Matt smiled. "He's ok. I did not hit him hard."

Matt held her as they watched their son unconscious on the cave floor. After a long time of silence, Matt asked softly, "Can we start again?"Kitty said"NO" Matt got things ready for a long night. "I did not believe I could miss anyone as much as I have missed you. I wish I had treated you better. Noone knew me like you. I miss that closeness. I am truly sorry but I promise things will be better. Why can't we start again?

"It is too late, Matt. I haven't the time. I am sick Matt. It's terminal. I need to get David set up in a place where he will never go hungry," Kitty said rubbing David's  
forehead. Matt was trying hard not to cry himself when he asked, "How long?"  
Kitty: "They told me a year. That was a year and a half ago."  
Matt: "Does he know?"  
Kitty: "Yeah. He got really mad at the world. That's when he started getting into trouble. He needs you. Maybe you can check on him from time to time just to see he is ok. I had him all set up in New Orleans. He would have anything he wanted. Now he'll have nothing because all my money was in my bag with my pills, that sheriff took it."

Festus appeared with Dr. John Chapman. When Matt saw them, he struggled to get up. "Take care of her. I will get your bag back." Kitty tried to stop  
him, but he was gone without another word. When Matt returned with Kitty's bag, he was surprised to find the group celebrating. Dr. John Chapman disagreed with the New Orleans doctors. After looking at the pills Kitty was taking, he announced, "Miss Russell, you have been taken in by some less than honorable men in my profession. You 're not going to leave this earth any time soon."She smiled at Matt and said, "I guess we can start again."  
Matt looked stunned. Then he said he had to return to town to see to the prosecution of the  
sheriff. Maybe we can get together after the trail. See you later Kitty

THe end


	5. Chapter 5

I own no part of Gunsmoke. This is written for Lostcowgirl A happy ending  
The second ending to They do Not Call Me Marshal Anymore. David and Kitty went on to \ Springfield set up the saloon.  
Things were going ok. The saloon was fast becoming the place to be. they started turning a profit within the first year. Matt dropped in from time to time, never staying too long as there was always something important to do somewhere else.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into years. David started doing more and more in the saloon. Kitty surprised him one day by saying she had something important to do and was leaving town. She told him she did not know when she would be back.

Matt woke and looked around his room. He kind of laughed. He wondered what all those outlaws would think if they could see him now. His room was smaller than most prison cells. looking out his small window, he watched the sun rise and wondered how God could be so cruel as to have him live through another day. He thought of Doc and how he told him the bullets that rattled his body would take a toll. Well darn it, Doc was right. He could no longer walk, or for that matter feed himself as his arms no longer worked. Yes, those outlaws would love to see him come to this end. Not dying with his boots on, but locked in this state home.

The door opened and he found himself angry. The staff at Oddfellows was kind but overworked. He wished they would just leave him alone to die in peace. The room got an old familiar smell. "Kitty," he thought. He closed his eyes. No. One of the staff must have bought the same perfume. Then he heard that rough soft voice. "Well if it is not Marshall Dillon sleeping in after the sun is up."  
Matt opened his eyes. "Kitty?"  
She used her umbrella as a cane as she sauntered to the bed. "Hi, Matt. I have come to take you out of here." Matt felt happy to see her as well as sad for he was no longer the strong man he once was. "Kitty I can't walk. I can not even sit up by my self."  
Kitty laughed. "Who can? The secret is to have good help." She opened the door. "Come in ladies." In walked four ladies dressed in evening work clothes complete with rhinestones and feathers. Matt felt he was too heavy for the young ladies. Kitty smiled. "They can handle it." Matt objected. He felt it was degrading to the ladies to attend to his personal needs. Kitty said, "They are very well paid and this is nothing for them compared to their other duties."

The staff tried to stop Kitty from removing Matt from the home. She swept them aside with her umbrella. Matt was still a little embarrassed when they reached the outside. The women put him in a bed in the back of a wagon. Kitty crowded in beside him. "Where are we going?" Matt asked. Kitty laid her head on Matt's chest. "Home."

The air was cool and sweet. He was unaware his arms found a way to wrap themselves around God's beautiful creation who was pretending to be sleeping with her head on his chest. He wondered where she thought home was. Dodge? No, they were going the wrong direction. New Orleans? No, she would not be welcome there. He patted her on the shoulder. "Where are we going?" Kitty moved her leg so it was now between his. "Does it matter?" He thought about that for a moment then said, "No, guess not." Kitty slid up his body. "Got news your son got married. It seems you're going to be a grandfather for Christmas." Matt smiled at the thought. "You're going to be a grandma." Kitty softly slapped him. "I am too young to be a grandma." She then smiled. "I can't wait. Bet that kid is going to make David feel sorry for the things he did to me."

Matt's hands found their way to her hair. He felt a warmth in his body he had not felt in years. In the middle of nowhere, the wagon stopped in front of a building that said "Long Branch". She smiled. I saved the sign when I sold the place." A wheeled chair was brought for him. Inside were tables with green felt and a long oak bar. She said, "They took down the old Long Branch. I bought most of the fixtures." At the end of the bar was a door marked office. She said, "I had to make a few changes." In what once was her office was now her bedroom. The same old bed where he first made love to her was there as well as the table he spent lots of nights dining with her, the same red/orange wallpaper, and a window covered with lace. If he had not known better, he would have thought himself upstairs of the Long Branch.

"I can't stay here that would make me a kept man," he said as he looked around. Kitty laughed "kept by Festus. you remember that gold Festus family found. and lost in the bog. Well, I drained the swamp Found the gold turned it in, and built this building on the spot.

Kitty rubbed up against him. "I have to go freshen up. The girls will see to your needs," and she was gone. The ladies were well skilled into seeing to Matt's needs. A bath and a full body massage, new clothes complete with pink shirt and cowhide vest, and he was ready to join Miss Russell for dinner.  
Kitty sat at would have been their table at the old Long Branch. He was wheeled in. She wore that red dress with the lace and rhinestones. Matt  
thought it was the first time he saw Kitty wearing an old dress. He started to explain his hands no longer worked, but before he got the words out  
Kitty had a spoon and said, "Try this. I cooked it myself." She sat on the arms of the wheel chair and made his feeding into a kind of sex act. Matt wondered how she was able to pull it off.

Some men entered the saloon and started playing cards. Kitty whispered, "I am tired. Let's go to bed." Matt was almost frightened as the girls wheeled the  
two into her bedroom. In bed, He tried to explain his legs among other things no longer worked. Kitty laughed. There are other ways. He need not of  
worried. Perhaps it was the surroundings or maybe the woman. whatever the reason, Matt's old bullet-riddled body rose to the occasion.

Kitty purred like a kitten as she laid beside him. He saw the sun come up through the window and thought, Thank god I lived to see it. Kitty and the girls worked on his body. By the time his grandchild was born, he had gained back most of his mobility.

Kitty and Matt rode into Springfield on top of two fine horses to meet his grandchild. They would make this trip eight more times before David gave up  
the saloon business, bought a farm, and grew kids and cows. The grandparents sat on the porch watching the sun go up and down, and the kids grow. Farmers one and all. None of the grandkids became a lawman or a saloon operator. .Both grandparents were happy at the kids choice.

The end


End file.
